


Gotham still has their Hero.

by Batwoman2019



Series: Kagan one shot series. [13]
Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV), Pitch Perfect (Movies), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24696910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwoman2019/pseuds/Batwoman2019
Summary: What would of happened after Batwoman's show down with the Crows in 1x20 and Kate just up and disappeared. Will Team Bat and their friends find her in time or will it be too late.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Ashley Jones/Jessica Smith, Calamity (Pitch Perfect)/Original Male Character(s), Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Cynthia-Rose Adams/Charity, Dinah Drake/Laurel Lance, Emily Junk/Serenity, Kara Danvers/Sara Lance, Kate Kane/Reagan, Kommissar/Beca Mitchell, Mary Hamilton/Mia Smoak, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Lena Luthor, Sophie Moore/Julia Pennyworth, Thea Queen/Veracity (Pitch Perfect)
Series: Kagan one shot series. [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742134
Comments: 11
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys here's my latest Kagan one shot called Gotham still has their Hero. Yes i changed the name of the one shot i hope you guys enjoy it.

(Over at Wayne Tower Mark walks into Kate's office followed by Luke as they walk in they see her desk empty. They look around the office but don't see anywhere.)

Mark: Kate!  
Luke: Kate!

(They walk over to the bookcase and Mark sees the case with the neckless on it.)

Mark: This hasn't been moved.  
Luke: So she wouldn't be down in the cave.  
Mark: No.

(He pulls his phone out to call her as he dial's her number he continues to look around her office but doesn't see her anywhere. As he's waiting for her to answer he 

doesn't get one her phone goes straight to voicemail. So he leaves her message then hangs up. And calls her again. After the forth time calling her and not getting an 

answer they walk off towards the door leading down to the batcave as they get down there they notice it's still in good shape.)

Luke: Where the hell is she?  
Mark: I don't know. Kate!

(They continue to look around the cave and then Mark calls Kara who answers on the second ring.)

Kara: You are right?  
Mark: I'm fine. Well i'm not really.  
Kara: What's wrong?  
Mark: Me and Luke are here at Wayne tower and we can't find Kate anywhere.  
Kara: What you mean you can't find Kate.

(Alex looks up when she hears what Kara said.)

Mark: I mean she's not here we've looked all over her office and we're now down in the batcave looking for her we don't see her anywhere.  
Kara: It's a big building Mark.  
Mark: She's normally in one or two places Kara either in the Batcave or up in her office and she's not in either one of them.  
Kara: The suit?

(He turns and looks.)

Mark: Suit's still here.  
Kara: Oh Rao okay i'll talk to Alex and J'onn and we'll head to Gotham.  
Mark: Are right i'll call her dad maybe he's seen her.  
Kara: Okay.

(Then she hangs up and Mark goes to call Jacob but decides against it and calls Sophie who answers right away.)

Sophie: Mark!  
Mark: Yeah hey. I've got a question for you.  
Sophie: What's up?  
Mark: Have either you or Julia seen Kate today?  
Sophie: No why?  
Mark: Because she's not at Wayne tower. And i just called Kara she hasn't heard from Kate either.  
Sophie: Have you tried her apartment?  
Mark: No i haven't.  
Sophie: Okay we'll head over there now.  
Mark: Are right.

(Then he hangs up with them and looks around annoyed.)

Luke: Have they heard from her?  
Mark: No they haven't. Where the hell could she be?  
Luke: I don't know. We can always go up and look at the security footage.  
Mark: Yeah are right.

(They both head for the stairs again as they get to the stair case Mark hears something and stops Luke he does he's told and grabs out a flashlight and turns it on as 

they look around the space. As their looking they see someone there and Mark walks over to her feeling someone walking towards her she looks up and goes to run but he 

calls out for her.)

Mark: Hey wait.

(She stops moving when she knows the voice.)

Mark: Can you turn around?

(She turns and looks at him.)

Mark: Parker!

(She nods her head at him as he turns and looks at Luke.)

Luke: What you doing down here?  
Parker: I came looking for Kate.  
Mark: Down in the Batcave?  
Parker: She said if i ever felt unsafe i could come down here.  
Luke: Have you seen Kate?  
Parker: No. But i did find this outside of the building.

(She hands Mark the phone and Mark looks it over as he's looking it he bring it up and shows Luke.)

Luke: It's Kate's.

(Mark looks at him and then looks around the room.)

Mark: Come on.

(They walk towards the stairs that lead back up to her office. Over at Kate's apartment Sophie and Julia walk up to it and Sophie knocks on the door.)

Julia: Kate!  
Sophie: Kate!

(She knocks on it again and then they hear movement in it and Sophie backs up and kicks the door in as she kicks it in the door flies open and they walk in to see her 

not there.)

Julia: We did hear movement in here right?  
Sophie: Yeah. Kate!

(They look around the apartment.)

Julia: Kate!

(When they don't see her Sophie calls Mark who answers on the second ring.)

Mark: You find her?  
Sophie: No. It's almost like she never came home last night.  
Mark: How's the apartment look?  
Sophie: Clean.  
Julia: Sophie!

(She looks over at the window then walks over to it as she's looking they don't see anyone.)

Sophie: Does Kate normally leave her window open?  
Mark: No why?  
Sophie: Because her's is open.  
Mark: Are right i'm gonna send Luke over and then i'm gonna go see someone else connected to Kate.  
Sophie: Don't say Alice.  
Mark: No. Hell with Kate now missing i highly doubt she'll care.  
Sophie: Are right.

(Then he hangs up and rushes out of the office.)

Mark: Take her and go to Kate's.  
Luke: Where you going?  
Mark: To see Reagan.

(He nods his head at him as the elevator gets to them and they all get onto it as they get on he pushes for the garage. Over in National City,Ca over at Kara's she 

walks up to Alex walks over to her.)

Alex: What's the matter?  
Kara: Kate's missing.  
Alex: What?  
Kara: Mark and Luke walked into her office she wasn't there and then they went down into the Batcave she's not there either.  
Alex: What about her apartment?  
Kara: I just got a text from Mark he said Sophie told him she wasn't there either.  
Kelly: Well what about her bar?  
Kara: I don't know. I mean she said it's usually open for coffee and stuff but other than that. She doesn't normally handle things over at the bar.  
Alex: Okay go Gotham and help them find her. I'm sure Lena could talk to Andrea for you.  
Kara: And what about William?  
Alex: On step at a time. Go help them find Kate and we'll deal with William.  
Kara: Okay.

(She gets changed into her suit once she's changed into it she quickly takes off towards Gotham to go help them find Kate. Back over in Gotham over at the motel 

Reagan's been staying Mark pulls up and stops his truck once he's stopped he puts it into park then shuts it's off he gets out and closes the door once it's closed he 

walks up to the building as he gets there he walks in and heads off towards her room as he gets there he knocks on the door inside of the room Reagan's sitting there 

thinking about how badly she screwed up with Kate as she's thinking she hears someone knock on the door and gets up to go answer it as she gets there she opens it 

hoping to see Kate on the other side but gets disappointed.)

Reagan: Mark!

(He looks at her.)

Mark: Hey. You wouldn't of happened to have seen Kate Lately would you of?

(Reagan looks at him not sure of what to say to him.)

Reagan: No i haven't seen Kate since yesterday. Why?  
Mark: We can't seem to find her anywhere it's really got us all worried.  
Reagan: Yeah i haven't seen Kate since yesterday.  
Mark: Are right well thanks.  
Reagan: Yeah sure.

(He turns and walks off as he walks off she leans her head against the door frame and gets annoyed. Then she walks over to the couch and grabs up her coat then grabs 

up key and purse and rushes off after Mark.)

Reagan: Mark!

(He turns and looks at her.)

Mark: Yeah.  
Reagan: Let me help you guys look for her. It's the least i could do after what i did.  
Mark: Okay.

(She walks over to him and they walk off to go and try to find Kate. Later back over at Wayne Tower Everyone is there talking about what they can do to find Kate.)

Mark: Are right are right. Look we all know the good Kate's done for this city weather her dad likes it or not. But the problem we're all having is trying to figure 

out how she managed to disappear and no one notice.

(They all look at him. Not sure of what to do.)

Mark: I mean no offence to the Crows. But up until Kate came back and put that suit on the Crows were this cities protector but given how almost two years ago Sophie 

was kidnapped but Alice and her wonderland gang. I'd have to say they weren't doing a very good job of it.

(Sophie looks at him and looks off.)

Mark: I'm not trying to drag the Crows through the mud i'm not. But seeing as to how his daughter is missing the only thing Commander Kane cares about is trying to get 

raid of the Bat doesn't say much for the Crows leadership.

(Barry looks at him.)

Barry: So what do you think we should do.  
Mark: Kate's been gone for close twenty-four hours and no one's thought to wonder where she might of gone.  
Barry: True.  
Mark: Barry what was the first thing Kate said when you guys first met her?  
Barry: She said if we were here to trade garbling hooks with Batman we were out of luck.  
Mark: Yeah. I mean't the other thing.  
Kara: She told me and Oliver that Bruce wouldn't of left Gotham without a fight.  
Mark: Yes that right there. Should tell someone she didn't leave of her own free will.  
Iris: But you guys looked through her closet her cloths were gone.  
Mark: I didn't that was Kara.  
Kara: What? 

(They laugh at her.)

Mark: My point is she might of packed enough cloths to leave for a day or two maybe even a month but Parker found this outside of the building.

(He hands Sara the phone and she looks it over.)

Sara: It's smashed.  
Mark: Which means she was grabbed from outside of this building and they managed to grab her in one of the camera's blind spots.  
Nate: How you know it she was taken in the camera's blind spot i mean. This place has other camera's.  
Mark: Luke!

(He walks over to him and shows him the other camera angles and walks over to Sara and Kara who looks the footage over as their looking it they see a van pull up as 

Kate walks out of the building seeing who it is she drops her bag runs off with them right behind her.)

Mark: What the hell?  
Sara: It's almost like she knew who they were instead of fighting them she ran.  
Mark: That doesn't sound like Kate.  
Sara: No it doesn't.  
Luke: That's what i thought so i ran check on the video feed.  
Kara: And?  
Luke: Someone did mess with the camera feeds.  
Mark: Almost like they want people to believe Kate would actually run off without a fight.  
Luke: That's what i'm thinking.  
Barry: Okay but who?  
Mark: We can think of a lot people in this city who would want Kate out of Gotham and her dad isn't one of them.  
Sophie: Alice!

(Mark nods his head at her.)

Barry: Who?  
Mark: Alice she's Kate's twin sister she's kind of on the boarder of sane.  
Sophie: And insane.  
Barry: Oh.  
Julia: She had me and Luke Kidnapped in order to figure out how read the journal.

(Everyone looks at him.)

Luke: This journal was my dad's and everything he wrote down in here is coded.  
Kara: Meaning.  
Luke: Meaning someone would have to decode it. Or they'd need a pair of glasses in order to read the book without actually having to decode it.  
Sara: Okay so what's in it?  
Luke: It's not good i can tell you that.  
Reagan: I read some of it.

(Luke looks up at her.)

Luke: What?  
Reagan: Just before i went to give it to Magpie i read a little bit of the journal.  
Luke: Did you?  
Reagan: No. I just gave it to her she never asked and i never told her.  
Mark: Luke what did it say?  
Luke: They weren't instructions on how to make bat weapons.  
Mark: Okay.  
Luke: They were instructions on how to kill the bat.  
Mark: A weapon?  
Luke: A very big one.  
Sophie: And one that my boss just asked for us to look for.  
Mark: He's so dead set against the Bat that he doesn't even care that he could end killing his own child.  
Sophie: Yeah. I can honestly say he's lost all of the reasons as to why him and Catherine even put the Crows together.  
Luke: His only objective is to get raid of the Bat.  
Mark: But we were just seeing in the video weren't Crows armored vehicles.  
Luke: No they weren't.  
Sara: So who the hell were they?  
Mark: I don't know.  
Luke: Yeah well until we can find Kate someone is going to have put that suit on.

(Mark looks at him and then looks off.)

Mark: Don't look at me. I wouldn't look nearly as good as Kate in that suit.

(They look at him trying to keep from laughing.)

Calamity: What about me?

(They look over at her.)

Mark: What?  
Calamity: What about me?

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Julia: You really wanna put that suit on?  
Calamity: I really do. I mean like Mark said Kate's done one hell of a job for this city since she put that suit on. She's even managed to do something that not even 

the Crows could do in the last ten years they've been around.

(Sophie looks off again.)

Calamity: Mark when Kate first showed up in Gotham she didn't think she'd be Gotham's new hero but she became something her father hates and she loved doing it. And 

like Kara said when they first met Kate. She told them that Bruce wouldn't of left Gotham without a fight. In all honesty Batwoman has saved more people in just the 

one year close to two years since she got here. Then the Crows have ever done in their ten years of being in service. You remember what you told Jacob when he tired to 

discredit Batwoman?

Mark: I told him it was Batwoman who saved Sophie not the Crows.  
Calamity: And?  
Mark: And i told him she's saved his ass more times then either Sophie or Tyler could ever think of taking credit for.

(She laughs at him.)

Calamity: You don't know this. But she heard everything you told him and even in hard times Kate lived by what you said. I'm not saying she's dead i can honestly tell 

you wouldn't know what to do if you lost another friend. And we all know Gotham wouldn't recover if they yet again lost another Bat all because the Crows think their 

better then the Bat. When that signal goes on every night Kate does make a difference Mark and i know during the Crisis The Monitor said she was the Paragon of Courage. 

Mark: I know. Do you actually wanna go out there and help keep this city safe until Kate comes back?  
Calamity: I do actually.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Maybe they should of called you the Paragon of Courage.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Calamity: I wasn't Batwoman then.

(He smiles at her. As he stands up and looks at her.)

Mark: You'd have to be gay.  
Calamity: Well seeing as to how i am gay i don't think that'll be an issue.  
Mark: I mean you'll have tools like Office dim wit throwing himself at you.  
Calamity: I are ready have a dim wit throwing himself at me.  
Mark: Oh.

(Mark looks at her as he gets even closer to her and pulls her into him.)

Mark: Can i at least kiss Batwoman just once?

(Calamity starts laughing.)

Mark: I tried kissing Kate once and she punched me.

(All three of Kate's ex's look at him making him laugh.)

Mark: But to be honest.  
Calamity: What?  
Mark: I prefer to kiss this one instead.

(She laughs at him as he kisses her quickly then pulls away from her.)

Calamity: You can't do that while i'm in the suit.  
Mark: Tell that to Sophie.

(She looks at him as Luke looks at her and starts laughing at her face.)

Sophie: No.  
Mark: Oh. She didn't know.  
Sophie: I didn't at the time.

(Julia looks at her girlfriend and then looks off trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: But than again Kara did look under the suit.

(She looks at him and then to Sara who looks at her.)

Kara: Mark i'm so going to kill you.  
Mark: What? You two weren't dating yet.  
Kara: Not the point.  
Mark: Anyway.  
Calamity: I can do this.

(He smiles at her.)

Mark: As long as you're sure.  
Calamity: I am. And i swear it'll be just until you guys can find Kate.  
Mark: Okay. Well then Go ahead.

(She looks at Luke and he nods his head at her smiling as she walks over to the bookcase and looks at the case the neckless is in and turns it getting the bookcase to 

open she looks at Mark who walks over to her.)

Mark: Last ones to the elevator use the stairs.

(He rushes forward along with Luke and they all get in as she closes the door.)

Mark: Looks like you guys are using the stairs.  
Sara: No fair.  
Mark: Not her fault she's got super speed.  
Calamity: Are right children.  
Mark: Sorry.

(She pushes the lever down so they can head down to the Batcave.)

Kara: You know Kate would really be happy that you're doing this?  
Calamity: I just hope i can live up to the Kate Kane name.

(Mark walks over to her and wraps his arms around her waste getting her to smile at him.)

Mark: You will. I mean it was either you or Julia again.

(Luke starts laughing then calms down. as the elevator reaches the batcave she opens the door and Mark let's her go as they all exit it one at time of course as they 

walk off of it she looks around it with a whole new understanding of what she's about to do. As they get to where the suit she looks at it and smiles.)

Mark: You are right babe?

(She looks at him and nods her head at him.)

Calamity: I know it'll be for little while but. Being able to put his one is going to be one thing i can do for Kate while she's missing.  
Mark: She'll be very happy to know someone took over the suit while she was gone. I just hope we can find her.

(Calamity looks at him and smiles.)

Calamity: You guys will find her it'll just take some time.  
Mark: I know.  
Luke: But there are some rules to this suit.  
Calamity: I know i'm allowed to tell anyone i'm the one in it.  
Luke: Okay.  
Mark: Okay.

(He pushes the button and shows her Kate's batwoman tools. And Luke shows her how to use them. Over the next two or three hours Luke shows Calamity how the weapons 

work and tells her how to put the suit on as she's listening to him Mark smiles at her seeing the smile Kara walks over to him.)

Kara: She's gonna be okay Mark. I've seen Kate get into worse battle's.  
Mark: I know. It's just i love her Kara i don't want to see anything to her.  
Kara: That's what every person whose dating a super hero worries about. I know i worry a lot about Sara and i know she worries about me.  
Mark: I know and i know Felicity worried a lot about Oliver.  
Kara: She did.  
Mark: I still miss him.

(She smiles at him.)

Kara: So do we. But his daughter has taken over as the Green Arrow. And she has a team of her own.

(He looks over at Laurel and Dinah and laughs.)

Mark: I know that.

(She smiles at him as they get back to watching Luke show Calamity how the weapons work. Mark walks over to the far wallk and stands there as he's standing there she 

throws the batarang at him getting him to quickly duck out of the way and sees where it hit he looks at her.)

Mark: Hey. I still need these.

(She starts laughing then calms down.)

Calamity: Sorry baby.

(He pulls it out of the wall and walks over to her with it as he gets there he kisses her cheek getting her to smile at him.)

Mark: You're lucky you're so cute.  
Calamity: I really am sorry.  
Mark: It's are right.  
Kara: Miss Kate yet?  
Mark: No.  
Sara: Why not?  
Mark: She did the samething.

(They start laughing.)

Mark: God. In between Kate and my girlfriend wanting to cut off my personal's i don't feel safe down here anymore.  
Calamity: I said sorry.  
Mark: I know. But really Calamity aim higher.  
Calamity: Okay.

(He kisses her then pulls away from her as she gets back to practicing how to use Kate's tools and weapons. Over the next several days Team Bat Team Legends Team Flash 

The Superfriends along with Team Arrow all have been doing everything that can to try and locate where Kate is and bring her home to her friends and family but with 

the more time she remains missing the more and more they start believing she'll never be found and they'll never be able to bring her home with almost everyone of the 

teams starting to lose hope that they'll find her Team Bat keeps up the hope they'll find her but even some of the members are starting to wonder if they'll ever see 

her again or if they do find her if she'll even still be alive when they do. Because as days turn into weeks and as weeks turn into months both Mark and Luke start 

having problems because Mark doesn't wanna give up hope that Kate is still out there and alive and that they will find her.)

Luke: Mark we're coming up to eight months since she disappeared and still nothing.  
Mark: I know this Luke.  
Luke: Mark Gotham might still have Batwoman but we don't have the woman whose supposed to be in that suit. I mean. I'm not saying Calamity isn't doing one hell of a 

job being Batwoman she's been doing one hell of a job i gotta give her credit for that. You have one hell of a girlfriend. And the fact that she was still is willing 

to put that suit on even after all of these months. But we gotta wounder if maybe.  
Mark: NO. No Kate's not dead. She's not.

(Luke looks at him and can tell he's trying his hardest to remain strong for everyone.)

Mark: I can't lose another friend Luke. I know it's been a year since we lost Oliver. But i won't lose Kate too. And you're right with as much as Calamity's been doing 

as Batwoman. She's not Kate.

(Luke nods his head at him.)

Mark: I mean the more she's out there. The more fucken scared i get that Commander Kane will kill her and i can't lose her either. I love her to damn much.  
Luke: I know that.  
Mark: I miss Kate Luke.  
Luke: So do we. And if you wanna keep looking we will. But i'm telling you if she's still here. Whoever has her knows where to hide her because not even the Super's 

haven't been able to locate her.  
Mark: I know this. I've even been talking to Barry not even they've been able to locate where she is.  
Luke: Well what you wanna do?  
Mark: Give it one more month and then we'll stop the search.  
Luke: Okay.

(Then they hear a Motorcycle ride up to them they both turn to see who it is and Mark gives off a sign of relief when he sees Calamity get off of the bike and shut it 

off after putting the stand down once it's down walks over to them taking the cowl off looking annoyed.)

Mark: Babe you are right?  
Calamity: No.  
Luke: What happened?  
Calamity: The fucken Crows shot at me.

(Mark looks at Luke and gets annoyed.)

Mark: Which two?  
Sophie: We did.  
Mark: What the hell for?  
Sophie: Commander Kane was there and i knew if we didn't fire at her he was going to know something was up.  
Calamity: Mark everyday Kate's missing the more and more insane he gets.  
Sophie: She's right. I don't know how much longer she can keep up being Batwoman with him wanting to continue this war with Batwoman.

(He looks at them and then to Luke.)

Mark: What you wanna do Cal?

(Calamity looks at him and puts the Cowl down.)

Calamity: I've been doing everything i can to keep Gotham's hopes up that Batwoman hasn't turned their backs on them like Batman had.  
Mark: Okay.  
Calamity: We need to find Kate. Like Sophie said i don't know how much longer i can do this.

(He nods his head at her.)

Mark: Just do me a favor.  
Calamity: What?

(He picks the cowl up and looks at her.)

Mark: Do it for one more month and then if you still wanna stop i'll understand and so would Kate.

(She smiles at him as he kisses her then pulls away from her.)

Mark: I love you.  
Calamity: I love you too.

(He kisses her head then pulls away from it.)

Calamity: Can i get out of this?  
Mark: Yeah.

(She smiles at him as she turns and rushes off to go and get changed as Reagan rushes over to them. Ever since Kate went missing Reagan's been helping all of the teams 

try and locate where Kate is with every passing day Reagan hopes that someday she'll get to tell Kate just how much she still means to her and hopefully finally get 

the woman she loves back into her life for good.)

Reagan: Guys.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Reagan: I just got this call as i walked into Kate's office.

(She pushes the unmute button and all they hear is air.)

Mark: Who is it?  
Reagan: I don't know. If you're there it would really be good to hear you.  
Voice: Reagan!

(She nearly drops the phone and Mark catches it then he looks at Sophie along with Julia and Luke.)

Sophie: Kate!  
Kate: Sophie!  
Sophie: Oh thank god. Kate where are you?  
Kate: I don't know.

(Mark has Luke try and trace where the call is coming from.)

Mark: Keep her on the phone.

(Reagan nods her head at him as she keeps Kate on the phone.)

Reagan: Kate we all miss you here.

(She smiles on the other end.)

Kate: God i miss you guys too.  
Reagan: How'd you get a phone?  
Kate: One of my kidnappers was stupid enough to leave the phone out in the open.

(Mark turns and looks at her.)

Reagan: Well i gotta tell aye it's great to hear your voice again.  
Kate: Your's too.

(Kate looks around where she is and sees someone coming back towards the room she's in.)

Kate: Reagan i gotta go.  
Reagan: Kate!  
Kate: I'll be okay. Call Kara.

(Then she quickly hangs up and puts the phone back where she found it and then goes back to her corner and sits down once she's down she sits there as he walks in and 

grabs his phone then leaves the room as he walks out Kate smiles to herself because she was able to make a call to her friends in Gotham. But what Kate doesn't realize 

is that her friends got a lock on her location and are in route to where she is. Back over in Gotham out on the road leading to where Kate is Luke's telling them where 

to go and what roads to take in order to stay off of the Crows radars. Over at the warehouse where her kidnappers have her their giving her one hell of a beating. But 

also unknown to her kidnappers they have two supers and their team headed their away along with the Legends Team Arrow Team Flash and of course Team Bat as their 

headed her way Mark looks around and then sees something and gets Kara's attention she heads off in that direction she lands and fights off two of Lex and Lillian's 

men along with Clark as their fighting them they continue on their way to the warehouse where Kate is. Minutes later they all arrive at the warehouse. As they arrive 

Mark stops and puts his truck into park once it's in park he shuts it off once it's off him Sophie and Julia get out of it and look around as a number of DEO hummers 

pull up along side them and Lucy gets out of it along with Alex.)

Mark: Team DEO at work again.

(They start laughing at him. Once their all set up they rush the warehouse.)

Mark: No worries Mary we'll get Kate out of there.

(She laughs on the other end of the comms.)

Mary: You better. I've are ready lost my mother and one sister i don't want to lose another one.

(Mark looks at Sophie who feels even bad for them.)

Mark: Copy. Batwoman!  
Calamity: I won't be for much longer.  
Mark: Just make Kate proud.  
Calamity: Plan on it. Mark!

(He looks at her.)

Calamity: I miss them as much as you do.  
Mark: I know.

(He kisses her then pulls away from her as. They rush into the building as they rush in all of Lex and Lillian's men start firing at them getting them to fire back at 

them as the gun fire continues they keep sending guys after guys down with a lot of help from the Legends Team Arrow and Team Flash once their all down Mark calls out 

for Kate.)

Mark: Kate!

(In one of the rooms she looks up when she hears his voice. She smiles a little.)

Mark: Kate!  
Kate: Mark!

(Hearing her voice both him and Sophie rush up to the door and he looks into one of the rooms.)

Sophie: Go.

(Mark backs up and kicks the door in sending it flying open as it flies open they both in rush and see a couple of more of Lex and Lillian's men come in after them but 

they both send them down and look around the room.)

Mark: Kate!  
Kate: Over here.

(They both point into the corner and see Kate there.)

Sophie: Kate!  
Kate: Hi.

(She rushes over to her and helps her up before she can get up Mark looks up and sees someone standing there and quickly pulls his pistole and fires at them getting 

them in the head sending them backwards and to the ground. As he fires both Sophie and Kate look at him.)

Mark: Sorry.

(They laugh at him as he walks over to them and helps Sophie with Kate. Later back over at Wayne Tower in the Batcave Mary's looking Kate over as she finishes Reagan 

rushes in and over to her as she gets there Kate looks over at her and smiles at her.)

Mary: I'm almost done.  
Reagan: Okay.

(Once Mary's finished she walks away from her and looks at Reagan.)

Mary: Take it easy on her.  
Reagan: I will be.

(Mary walks off as Reagan walks over to Kate and looks at her.)

Reagan: You okay?  
Kate: Yeah i'm are right.  
Reagan: Okay good.

(She grabs her in and kisses her getting her to smile in it as their kissing Mark sees it and laughs.)

Calamity: I think she's back.  
Mark: I'd say so. Hey.  
Calamity: I lost three of my bestfriends that day Mark and i'm glad we finally got Lex and Lillian.  
Mark: So am i.  
Calamity: I guess in a lot of ways putting that on.

(He turns and looks at the suit.)

Calamity: I was helping you guys find the bastard who murdered them.  
Mark: They'd be so damn proud of you.  
Calamity: I'd like to think so.  
Mark: I know Kate is.

(She looks over at her and smiles.)

Mark: I love you.  
Calamity: I love you too.

(He kisses her then pulls away from her.)

Mark: I miss them too baby i really do.

(She nods her head at him and then leans into him finally breaking after months of keeping it together over losing her friends.)

Mark: I'm so sorry baby.

(She nods her head into his chest as he looks over at Kate who looks off upset. Knowing she lost another sister that day Lex blew up the DEO. And Calamity lost three 

of her bestfriends. Over by her and Reagan.)

Kate: I'm are right.  
Reagan: I know. I'm sorry Kate for what i did.

(Kate looks at her and nods her head at her.)

Kate: It's okay.

(Reagan kisses her again as their kissing she smiles even more in it as their kiss continues they hear the elevator come down and stop getting both couples to pull 

away from each other Kara and Clark walk forward with three women behind them.)

Clark: We've got a surprise for you guys.

(Kate seeing one of them gets off of the bed and quickly but slowly walks over to her sister who walks over to her as she gets to her she quickly hugs her getting Kate 

to smile in the hug.)

Kate: Oh thank god you're alive.

(Veracity smiles in her sister's arms and smiles at Reagan. Over by the other two. Calamity gets up and walks over to them seeing her Serenity walks up to her and hugs 

her getting her to smile at them. Over the next few weeks the Evermoist members continue on with their reunion with each other and with their wives and girlfriend as 

for Kate her and Reagan officially got back together and not long after Kate recovered from her injuries she got back into the suit and started protecting the city of 

Gotham once helping keep her city safe with the help of her team along with Team Flash Team Legends Team Arrow and of course as always Team Super who had helped for 

months on end to try and find Kate and when they finally found her couldn't of been more happy to have her back in their live Mary included when she found out that not 

only was one sister is still alive but so was the other one. For two weeks on end Mary didn't leave either one of their sides which made both Veracity and Kate laugh 

at her. And as for the city of Gotham they don't really know what happened to Kate in those eight months she was gone and Calamity was in the suit. But for now all 

they care about is that they still have their hero and they couldn't careless if the Crows don't like it. Because to them there's always going to be one hero for them 

and she wears a cape and they all know her as Batwoman.


	2. War with the Crows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the final chapter of Gotham still has their hero i hope you enjoy it.

Three weeks later.

(It's been three weeks since the heroes found and saved Kate and bringing her home to her friends and family after fully recovering Calamity gave the job of being 

Batwoman back to Kate who took it back happily and thanked her for taking up the task of becoming Batwoman while she was missing and Calamity told her she was welcomed 

and she was happy to do it. And when Kate had asked her why she had decided to do it. Calamity gave her one simple answer. And that answer was because she knew how 

much good Batwoman has done for Gotham and she couldn't just sit around while she was missing and knowing something could be done until they found her. After hearing 

her say that Kate smiled at her.)

Kate: I gotta tell ya. Not everyone would of been brave enough to put that suit on knowing that my dad had decided a war with Batwoman is much more important then his 

own family.

Calamity: I get it.   
Kate: Aside from that.  
Calamity: I wanted to help catch the bastard who i thought at the time taken had my friends lives.  
Kate: I can understand that. And i can respect the hell out of you for that. I spent the last fifteen years hating Batman because i thought he had choosen the joker 

over me my sister and our mother. But then we learned that Veracity was on that bus and i just.

Calamity: I get it.  
Kate: Okay.  
Calamity: Welcome back Batwoman.  
Kate: Thank you.

(She nods her head at her as she turns and walks off. After her talk with Calamity Kate went and got back into the suit and got ready to go and continue her mission to 

keep the city of Gotham safe from all dangers that are out and about in Gotham and one to those dangers just happens to be Alice and Tommy Elliott themselves but with 

a team like Kate's and the other heroes out there willing to come in at moment Kate knows she can handle them. But the one fight Kate keeps trying to stay away from is 

the one fight she knows she can't stay away from for long and that's the one with her father and the rest of the Crow's minus Mark Julia and Sophie. With their help 

Kate and the rest of the Bat team have been able to stay one step ahead of the Crows which is pissing Jacob off to no end. As far as Julia and Sophie go shortly after 

they brought Kate back to Gotham seeing how happy Sophie is with Julia Kate gave them both her approval of them dating and they smiled at her soon after that made 

their relationship official and Kate got back together with Reagan with everyday all of the couples apart of Kate's teams grow closer the happier they all are. Over at 

Wayne Tower Kate's at her desk working on some paper work as Mark walks into the office followed by Mia who pushes for making a joke hearing them walk in Kate looks up 

at them.)

Mia: Shut up.  
Mark: I would but it's true. And your brother would agree with me.  
Mia: He's also my brother what's that tell ya.  
Mark: That you've got a crush on Kate's step sister.

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Mia: I hate you.  
Mark: Wanna know how many times i heard that from your father?  
Mia: More times then my brother i'm sure.  
Mark: Oh you have no idea.

(She starts laughing then calms down.)

Kate: What's going on?  
Mark: I'm making Oliver's daughter blush.  
Kate: How?  
Mark: She's got a crush on Mary.

(Kate looks at her and laughs. As Mia punches him making him laugh.)

Mia: Shut up or i'll tell her where you and Calamity did it while she was missing.  
Mark: Oh she are ready knows.

(Kate looks at him and laughs.)

Mia: How?  
Mark: I told her.

(She looks at him and laughs again.)

Mia: Wow you two really do tell each other everything.  
Mark: Actually Mary ratted us out to her.  
Mia: Oh.  
Kate: Yeah.   
Mark: We said we were sorry.  
Kate: I know.  
Mia: Did he also tell you what part of his body Calamity threw the Batarang at?  
Kate: He did and i still find it funny.  
Mark: Gee thanks a lot.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: What's up?  
Mia: Me Laurel and Dinah have been keeping close tabs on the Crows office in Starling city and i gotta tell ya.  
Kate: What?  
Mia: It's just as bad there as it is here.  
Kate: Their commander?  
Mia: He's got an even bigger chip on his shoulder then your father does.

(Kate looks at her and laughs off the annoyance.)

Mark: If anything I've meet this guy Kate he's not someone we wanna mess with.  
Kate: Have any idea on who would of?  
Mia: My dad would of.

(Kate looks at her and then looks off.)

Kate: Well the thing is with both of sets of Crows being so set against vigilantes.  
Mia: Yeah i know.   
Kate: I mean they can be against what we do all they want we're not gonna stop doing something they clearly can't do on their own.  
Mia: True.  
Mark: Okay which one of you has the enough guts to go tell them you just said that.  
Kate: I would but it's not fun.

(They start laughing then calm down. As they continue to talk Luke rushes in and walks over to Kate.)

Luke: Kate!

(She looks over at him.)

Kate: What's wrong?  
Luke: I was just talking to Julia and apparently your father just hired some hot shot new Crows agent.  
Mark: How hot shot?  
Luke: Uh i think she said his name is Austin Rose.

(Mark and Kate look at him. Then he quickly stands up and he hands him the file on him.)

Mark: So this is what your father resorts to. Hiring Rapist?

(Kate looks at him and can tell he's annoyed.)

Luke: Why you two look so damn annoyed that your dad hired this guy?  
Mark: Because this prick once dated Kate's adopted sister.  
Luke: Seriously.  
Mark: Seriously. Excuse me.

(He turns and walks off. As he walks off Kate calls Calamity who answers right away.)

Calamity: Kate!  
Kate: Yeah. We've got a problem.  
Calamity: What's that?  
Kate: My dad just hired Vera's ex as Crows agent.

(Calamity falls silent on the other end.)

Calamity: You are fucken kidding me?  
Kate: I really wish that i was.  
Calamity: Damn it.  
Kate: I'd really watch out for Veracity because we all know him he finds out she's in Gotham.  
Calamity: Yeah i know. We'll keep an eye on her.  
Kate: Are right.

(Then she hangs up.)

Mia: I have a feeling Mark's pissed?  
Kate: He is and he's going to be very protect of Veracity.  
Luke: Other than him being a prick.  
Kate: He forced himself onto Veracity when she wouldn't sleep with him and then tried to pin the rape on Mark which got him arrested.  
Reagan: And if it hadn't of been for my family Mark would of been sent to prison for a rape he didn't do.

(They both turn and look at her.)

Luke: Laurel!  
Reagan: Laurel Sara my brother and sister. My mother included. The minute they all found out what he had done Oliver went after him and nearly beat to death had it not 

been for John Diggle.

(They all look at her and then look off annoyed.)

Luke: How the hell is this asshole still out on the streets?  
Kate: He ran off like a scared little girl and wasn't seen again until after his sister's death when he came back for her funeral which if i remember right Calamity 

said he couldn't be at.

Mia: Think he could go after Calamity?  
Kate: Most likely but if there is one thing we've all learned about her over the last three years is that she can handle herself.  
Mia: Oh yeah she definitely handle herself.  
Kate: So if Austin tries anything i'm sure she can handle herself.  
Luke: Your father just better pray he doesn't use the fact that he's a Crow as away to get to Veracity.  
Kate: Yeah. 

(Over at Crow Mark walks into their command center and walks over to both Sophie and Julia as he gets to them they look up at him.)

Sophie: I take it you heard?  
Mark: I did. And so did Kate.  
Julia: Kind of figured she'd find out. You are right?  
Mark: I see him i just might deck him.

(They look at him and laugh as he walks into room Mark seeing their faces he turns to see him and gets annoyed but he goes back to his conversation with Sophie and 

Julia as their talking Mark say's something that makes them laugh and Sophie pushes him making him laugh at her but he hugs her then pulls away from her.)

Sophie: How is Kate doing?  
Mark: Well she's in the suit a lot more now so.  
Sophie: Always good to hear.  
Mark: It is. How you two doing?  
Julia: Really good. I mean it's still a little weird i mean i know we got Kate's permission to date. But.  
Mark: Oh no i get it. Me and Vera went out on one date and it was very well weird because i had this nagging feeling in the back of my mind that told me that Kate 

would beat on me.

(They start laughing then calm down. Then Mark looks next to them and sees Austin there.)

Mark: You got a staring problem Rose?

(He looks at him and then looks off.)

Austin: No.   
Mark: Well then get what you want and walk away.

(He does as he's told and grabs up what he needs then turns and walks off as he walks off Mark looks at Sophie and Julia.)

Mark: Of all the people to hire why the hell did he have to hire him?  
Austin: Although i do have a question.

(Mark turns and looks at him.)

Mark: What's that?

(He walks over to him and stands there.)

Austin: I heard you lost Vera to a real man.  
Mark: Oh. Unless of course you see Thea Queen as a man go right ahead and think that.

(He looks at him and shuts up. As both Julia and Sophie are trying to keep from laughing.)

Austin: You're gonna regret that.  
Mark: You know Austin you say that everytime i say that. But yet the only thing i do regret not doing is beating the shit out of you for lying to police about me 

raping Veracity when i was nowhere around.

(He looks at him and then looks around.)

Mark: I don't know what strings you pulled to get yourself hired here. But i can honestly say i feel bad for them.  
Austin: Why's that?  
Mark: Their stuck working with a rapist.

(He looks at him and then looks off.)

Austin: I was never charged with that supposed it rape.  
Mark: That's because like any rapist would you ran like a little bitch.

(Both Sophie and Julia are both still trying to keep from laughing. Then he punches him sending Mark down as he goes down Sophie rushes over to check him over as she 

gets to him he looks at her then stands up and looks at him.)

Mark: All i gotta say is i'm glad i quit when i did.  
Sophie: Why?  
Mark: I don't have to see the man who raped my bestfriends sister everyday. I don't know what the hell the Commander was thinking when he hired you. And don't even 

think about using the you're the best damn agent out there. Because as far as i know the best damn agent this agency has seen is standing right in front of me.

(Then he turns and walks off as Sophie stands there in shock at what he said and then she turns and looks at her girlfriend who smiles at her and Sophie laughs off the 

shock. Outside by his truck Mark's just getting to it as he gets hit from behind and thrown into it as he Mark hits the ground they start beating on him as their 

beating on him Mark rolls around in pain as his beating continues Mark passes out from the pain of the beating once it stops they turn and walk off and back inside of 

the building as they walk in Mark starts coming to and looks around area as he's looking around he stands up and walks around his truck and gets into it as he gets in 

he closes the door and looks around it then turns it on once it's on he puts it into drive and drives off back towards Wayne Tower. Later over at Wayne tower he pulls 

into their parking garage and parks his truck once it's parked shuts it off and gets out of it as he gets out he goes to fall but he catches himself and closes the 

door behind him. Once it's closed he leans against the pillar in the middle of the garage then gets off of it. Later up on the floor where Kate's office is Mark gets 

off of the elevator as he gets off he leans on the wall behind him but then gets off of it and stumbles into Kate's office. As of knowing he was coming Kate comes out 

of the Batcave and sees Mark stumble into her office and rushes over to him as he falls over.)

Kate: Mark!

(She helps him sit up and leans him against the door frame as she calls Sophie who answers right away.)

Kate: Yeah Soph i need you and Julia over at Wayne Tower.  
Sophie: Why?  
Kate: Mark looks like he just got the hell beaten out of him.

(Sophie grabs Julia and they both rush from the room and head off towards Wayne Tower.)

Kate: Hey hey.

(He looks at her and then looks off.)

Mark: I.  
Kate: Hey.

(She helps him up and they walk off back towards the elevator as they get there they walk in and she closes the door on it and then pushes the lever down to take them 

back down to the Batcave as they get there the door opens and she helps him out of it which gets Mia and Laurel to turn and look at them then rush over to them.)

Kate: Luke call Mary i need her to come and check on Mark.  
Luke: Okay.

(As they get him down towards the table he slowly gets up onto it as he gets up there he lies down and tries to get comfortable on it but can't so he sits up. Later 

Mary comes down to the cave followed by Sophie and Julia as she gets to him she has him take his shirt off once it's off she looks his ribs over getting him to wince 

in pain.)

Mary: Doesn't seem like their broken but their definitely bruised.

(Kate nods her head at him.)

Kate: You know who did this?  
Mark: No they attacked from behind. All i know is that i hit the side of my truck and fell then the beatings started.  
Sophie: They say anything?  
Mark: Not that i can really remember i mean in between hitting my head against my truck to the beating i wasn't really focused on if they were saying anything.  
Julia: You know who might be involved in this?  
Mark: Yeah and Commander Kane just hired the bastard.

(They both look at him and get annoyed. As Mary finishes wrapping his ribs Calamity walks over to them and she tells her he'll be fine and she smiles at her as she walks 

away from him and she kisses him getting him to smile in it then she pulls away from her.)

Calamity: Kate told me about Austin being hired over at Crow.  
Mark: Yeah. 

(He puts his shirt back on and winces once it's on he looks at his friends and girlfriend.)

Mark: I'm are right babe.  
Calamity: I know.  
Kate: Well my dad has officially lost it.  
Veracity: What the hell can we do Kate?  
Kate: I don't know. Without knowing why he hired Austin in the first place there's nothing we can really do.  
Mia: Well there is one thing we can do and i can are ready tell you guys aren't going to like it.  
Kate: What?  
Mia: We gotta try and bring dad back.

(They all look at her and then look off.)

Reagan: You sure that's such a good idea.  
Mia: Well no. But then again what else can we do.  
Mark: We'd have to find something in order to bring him back.  
Luke: Are you guys actually talking about bringing someone back from the dead?  
Mark: So it seems.  
Mia: I'm sorry it's just if anyone can help us out other then the other Super heroes my dad was the best person to try and get people to back off.

(Mark looks at her and nods his head at her.)

Kate: Mark!  
Mark: She's right. We need Oliver and i don't mean it that way.  
Kate: I know. 

(He smiles at her. Over the next couple of days the Bat team look into trying to bring Oliver back from the dead. After finding a Lazarus pit they went and dug up 

Oliver's body and put him into it once he was put into the pit they waited until he jumped out of it as he came out of it he went to go after them only to have 

Serenity act quickly hit him in the back knocking him to the ground he turned to look at her only to have Charity kick him in the face knocking him out cold as he fell 

back Calamity and Veracity looked at their bandmates and laughs.)

Serenity: What?  
Thea: I'm never pissing you two off.  
Emily: That was hot.

(Serenity looks at her wife and laughs.)

Cynthia: I agree.  
Calamity: Oh my god.

(Mark walks over to Oliver and checks his pulse.)

Mark: He's still breathing. But you guys better go and get his soul back before he comes to.  
Constantine: Right.

(He gets ready to do the spell to go and bring Oliver's soul back so they can try and keep Batwoman and the Crows from going to war. After setting out they wanted to 

do that was to bring Oliver back he spent the next two weeks after catching up with his friends and family and getting beaten up by his wife which made both of their 

kids laugh at them. Then they quickly stopped as they looked at them. But then started laughing again. After spending time with his family they all went back to help 

Team bat try and prevent a war between the Crows and Batwoman which by the way Jacob has been acting lately that war just might happen. And of course Austin has been 

no help. Because with him in Jacob's ear Kate's finding herself becoming more and more frustrated with her father for the way he's acting and the fact that he's got 

Austin in his ear doesn't help her Veracity or Mary on wanting to be around him anymore and the further away all three of his daughters get from him the more he blames 

Batwoman that is until one day Mark whose fed up with Austin always putting words into peoples mouths about Batwoman finally let loose on Jacob and Austin.)

Mark: Are right you know what?  
Jacob: What?  
Mark: I'm fed up with you blaming every little thing that's going wrong in your life on Batwoman. She didn't kill Catherine. The person or the persons who are to blame 

for her death are the ones who are still out there. Batwoman isn't the reason why your daughters are keeping as far away from here as they can get. You're the reason 

why their not coming by. He's another fucken reason why they won't come by. Every chance he gets he puts into your ear that Batwoman is going to kill your girls and 

you believe him. In my opinion Commander the Bad guy in this whole thing isn't the Bat it's Vera's rapist ex boy toy.

(Jacob looks at him and then looks off.)

Mark: Kate was missing for close to a year and because you refused to give up your little i hate Batwoman attitude both Sophie and Julia had to help out and nearly 

getting fired in the progress all because they had the nerve to work along aside Batwoman. Well i gotta tell ya Commander. Batwoman's done a hell a lot more for this 

city then you have the last two fucken years she's been around. All you care about commander is killing the Bat when she's done nothing but try and do good in this 

city. And wanna kill her. Well you know what?

Jacob: What?  
Mark: I'm done trying to convince you that she isn't the bad guy. But you are. You're starting to turn into Quentin Lance after the Green Arrow first showed up in 

Startling City. All he wanted to do was help people and keep the people in his city safe. If you can't understand that that is something Batwoman is doing then you 

really are a lost cause.  
Jacob: I.  
Mark: Your daughter is my bestfriend Jacob i was pissed off that the one man i thought would help us find her wouldn't lift a fucken finger to help find her all 

because he wanted to do was find away to kill Batwoman. Batwoman's not the enemy here Commander that's you.

(Then he turns and walks out of the office annoyed with him as he walks out Sophie sees him and can tell he's annoyed.)

Julia: Well i can see by that look on his face he didn't do much to convince Kate's father to back off of Batwoman.  
Sophie: Nope. And with Austin always in his ear it's not helping much.  
Julia: What you wanna do?  
Sophie: I'm like Mark i'm done trying to convince him Batwoman isn't the enemy.  
Julia: Hey.  
Sophie: From now on i'm Team Batwoman he wants to fire me then so be it. He can continue to listen to that rapist for all i care. I'm done.

(Then she turns and walks out of the room along with Julia. Over the next several days all of the heroes work together on trying to keep Gotham safe from the one agency 

that swore they'd do everything they could to keep this city safe but yet all their leader can think about doing is taking down a woman whose done nothing but try and 

keep this city safe as the other heroes continue to help Batwoman keep Gotham safe the more annoyed Austin gets that she has help and then tells Jacob they need to do 

something.)

Jacob: Like what?  
Austin: Put a price on her head.  
Sophie: You do that and we're both officially done with this agency.

(He turns and looks at her.)

Jacob: What?  
Sophie: I can't believe you'd actually wanna put a price on Batwoman's head. I get it you blame Batman for your first wife's death. So did Kate but she some how 

managed to get past it. She forgave him. Why the hell can't you?

(He looks at her not sure of what to say. Austin goes to say something.)

Sophie: And you can shut up. I'm still his second in command.

(Austin backs off.)

Sophie: Like i said you put that price out on Batwoman's head and we're done with the Crows for good.

(Jacob looks at her and can tell she means it.)

Jacob: I.  
Sophie: I'm only here to try and convince you one last time that Batwoman isn't the bad guy. But if you keep listening to him all you're doing is proving that he has 

more control of this agency then you do.

(knowing she's done all she can she takes her badge and gun off and the puts them down onto his desk along with Julia once their down they both turn and leave the 

office as they walk out he looks at them and gets annoyed with himself. Unknown to him Austin had put the price out on Batwoman's head anyway. Back over at the Batcave 

all of the Heroes including the Bat team are hard at work as something comes across Luke's screen and he gets Kate's attention who walks over to him and looks at it.)

Kate: You've got to be kidding me.  
Mark: What?  
Kate: The Crows just put price out on Batwoman's head.  
Mark: How much?  
Luke: 7 million.  
Mark: 7 million.  
Reagan: The Crows don't have nearly that much to pay that kind of bounty.  
Kate: No but i do.

(Reagan looks at her and gets annoyed. Then she gets up and walks over to her.)

Reagan: Hey.  
Kate: I can't believe my dad would actually do this. I mean.  
Reagan: Baby.

(She looks at her and smiles at her.)

Kate: He's my dad Reagan i didn't think he'd actually do this.  
Mark: I can always call Sophie and see what the hell happened?  
Kate: Yeah please.

(He grabs out his phone and calls Sophie who answers on the third ring.)

Sophie: What's wrong?  
Mark: Tell me Commander Kane didn't jut put out a 7 million dollar hit out on Batwoman?

(Sophie stops in her tracks and turns to look at Julia.)

Julia: What?  
Sophie: What you just say?  
Mark: Someone just put a 7 million dollar hit out on Kate.

(Sophie looks off becoming very scared for her ex.)

Sophie: We're on the way.

(Then she hangs up and she tells Julia and they both quickly rush off to go and talk to Kate. Later over at the Batcave Sophie and Julia are there as Kate puts the 

suit on to talk to the Crows once she's ready Mark starts the broadcast and it goes up on the screen over at Crow. Seeing who it is Tyler laughs along with Adam and 

Eric.)

Batwoman: Hello Crows. I just wanted to let the man who put out a 7 million dollar bounty on my head know. That if you wanna drag the Crows down with you go right 

ahead. And if it's war you want then you've got one.

(Then the camera cuts off as Austin looks around nervously. Suddenly realizing that he just pissed off Batwoman and realizing that he's gonna have to do something in 

order to keep Jacob from finding out it was him. A week later over at the football stadium where Batwoman had her last run in with the Crows only this time she has 

back up to help her get through this if Jacob turns on her again. Down on the field Kate's standing there waiting for them to show up. As of on cue a group of Crows 

agents rush the field and over to her as they get there they surround her and she looks at them and then looks around for her team as some of them come down from the 

ceiling and land behind her and speed through the agents and also stand next to her and other's standing behind them looking around the field Austin looks around 

nervous.)

Batwoman: I just wanted to let you all know that you guys might of been here before me. And here while Batman was around. But i'm here to stay and there's nothing you 

guys can do that'll get raid of me. So do your worst.

(Just then Jacob fires at her getting her to look at him.)

Batwoman: You really are Bat hating person aren't you Commander?

(He looks at her not sure of what to say as Austin fires at her getting her to look at him and laughs as she punches one of the agents next to her.)

Batwoman: You want a fight fine.  
Mark: Austin's mine.  
Batwoman: Have at it.

(Mark charges him sending them both to the ground as they land he starts beating on him as Batwoman along with the other heroes start their own fights with Crows agents 

including both Julia and Sophie as their fighting them Reagan looks over at her girlfriend in her suit fighting off one of the crows against as one comes in to get her 

in the back but she's fast enough to knock him backwards over by Mark and Austin he grabs his gun and throws it away from him and punches him sending his to the side 

as their fight continues Austin throws Mark off of him and grabs up his gun to go fire at him only to have Mia fire an arrow into his leg sending him down Mark looks 

at her and laughs as he kicks the leg out from under him and punches him again Austin yanks the arrow out of his leg and attacks Mark sending them both to the ground 

as they land he starts beating on Mark as he's beating on him Mark gets his barring's and grabs out his knife and gets him in the side getting him to yell out in pain 

and Mark shoves him off of him and then knocks him out as he pulls the knife out and looks at Mia.)

Mark: Thank you.  
Mia: Anytime.

(They rush off towards the other Crows and help out the other's later as the fight with the Crows ends. Everyone of the heroes including the Evermoist members Mark 

Sophie Reagan and Sophie all line up with Batwoman ready for another fight with the Crows Jacob looks and puts his gun up at her as both Mark and Alex stand in front 

of her getting him to look at them and they both pull their weapons on him. He looks at them all knowing neither one of them are going to back down he lowers his 

weapon as shot goes off and Reagan goes down.)

Calamity: Reagan!

(She rushes over to her and puts pressure onto her shoulder getting her to wince in pain. Kate turns and looks at her girlfriend down and then sees Austin with a gun 

in his hand Mark seeing him coming closer fires and gets him in the head killing him on the spot as he rushes over to his friends side and helps Calamity keep pressure 

onto her shoulder. Later over at Crow Head quarters over in their medical wing everyone's there waiting for news on Reagan. Then they see Reagan come out of one of the 

rooms and Mark walks over to her.)

Mark: You are right?  
Reagan: Yeah Doctor said it was through and through.  
Mark: Okay.

(Then Kate rushes into the medical wing and over to Reagan.)

Kate: Reagan!

(She looks over at her and smiles as she walks over to her and smiles at her Then she walks over to her and kisses her then pulls away from her.)

Reagan: I'm are right. It was just a through and through. Hurts like a bitch but then again what gun shot doesn't.  
Mark: The invisible ones.

(She looks at him and laughs as he kisses her head then pulls away from it. Over the next couple of weeks since the battle between the heroes and the Crows Reagan's 

been staying with Kate over at her place recovering from her being shot shortly after Reagan was shot Kate went and laid into her father for what happened while him 

and the crows were in their battle with Batwoman and her friends he looked at her and knew she was mad at him and he could tell she was really mad because a little of 

the Australian in her voice came out. When she was done she turned and stormed out of the office still very angry with her father. Two or three days after after his 

confrontation with Kate Jacob ran into Reagan knowing who she is he asked she along with Sophie and Julia helped the Heroes fight him and the other Crows. As she stood 

there and looked at him.)

Reagan: Because of my brother. I'm not one to judge someone for what they wanna do. If being heroes is something they wanna do then so be it. Oliver's done a lot of 

good for Starling city The flash has done a lot good for Central City. Supergirl has done a lot good for National City and Superman has done the same for Metropolis. 

And Batwoman is doing the samething for this city all she asks is for the Crows to back up her every now and then. As i'm sure Sophie and Mark have said before me.  
Jacob: What?  
Reagan: Batwoman's not the enemy Commander the only enemy that needs to be taken care of is the woman who murdered your wife and is still out there doing god knows 

what? I know what it's like to be an outcast for Batwoman it's no different but unlike some of those other people out there she's helping keep this city safe so that 

the people in this city can sleep easily at night. I know this is Gotham but it's something you won't find anyone else willing to do what she does every night.   
Jacob: So.  
Reagan: Batwoman has saved me more times then i can ever think to count. She's who this city needs and if you and the rest of the Crows don't understand that then i 

don't know if you guys ever will. All of these people have their heroes Starling city has the Green Arrows and the Canaries. Central City has the Flash and his team. 

National City has Supergirl and her team. That even includes Metropolis with all of the good that all of those heroes have done for their cities the cops there have cut 

them some slack. Don't you think you should do the same with Batwoman. She's not such a bad person Commander. Let her do what can to help Gotham. Because in my opinion 

Gotham lost their hero when Batman left only three years later to gain back that hero in the form of Batwoman. You got a Bat back. Just not the one you were expecting 

and to be honest.

Jacob: What?  
Reagan: I like this one better.

(Then she walks past him and he laughs at her. Over the next several days after his conversation with Reagan Jacob sat up in his office thinking about what everyone 

had been telling him for so long just wasn't wanting to listen. After all of his thinking he got up and went down into the command center and told the rest of his men 

that from this day forward that when they see Batwoman their not to try and catch her their to go and help out the best way they can after they all agreed with him he 

turned and left. To go and talk to Batwoman herself. Later out on the roof where the light is Jacob's standing there waiting for her then he hears her land behind him 

and turns to look at her.)

Batwoman: Here to arrest me?  
Jacob: No.

(She jumps down and looks at him.)

Batwoman: Okay.  
Jacob: I've been doing a lot of thinking lately and for the first time in over two years since you showed up i'm finally listening to what they say. And like you did 

last year. I wanna call a truce between us.

(She looks at him not sure of what to say.)

Batwoman: Okay.

(He puts his hand out for her and she shakes it.)

Jacob: Truce!  
Batwoman: Truce.

(He nods his head at her as she let's it go. Then he turns to walk off but turns and looks at her.)

Jacob: I heard you were apart of the team that helped find my daughter and for that i will be forever grateful to you for.

(She nods her head at him as she gets ready to fly off but he stops her.)

Jacob: Stay safe Kate.

(She looks at him in shock that he knows.)

Batwoman: Uh.  
Jacob: I'm old not blind.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Batwoman: Yes sir.

(He smiles at her as she fires her garbling hook and takes off into the sky to go back to Wayne Tower. As she takes off Jacob smiles to himself because he's surprised 

he hadn't figured out sooner that his wreck less daughter has been Batwoman this whole time. And never once put two and two together but for the first time in seventeen 

years he's finally able to see Kate for the grown woman she is and is doing what she loves and that's helping the city of Gotham stay safe and doing everything she can 

during the day to help other's get into fordable living and he couldn't be more proud of his daughter for what she's done these last couple years between becoming 

Batwoman to opening two great businesses to finally finding love in a city you didn't think you'd ever find it in. But she's done all of it and he can't really fault 

for her doing becoming the one thing he hates. But since she's willing to put her life at risk every night then he's okay with that mainly when she's got group of 

other heros out there who will more an likely come when she needs them and she'll go to them if they need her because that's what a hero does they go where their 

needed and that's what Batwoman is to Gotham a hero and one he'll finally be happy to stand behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that final chapter. Because tomorrow there will be hopefully two updates on the Kagan one shots so stay tuned.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that story. Because i told you there'd be a happy ending. Because in a lot of ways this is what i'm hoping happens. Kate comes back and takes back being Batwoman. I mean i know it won't actually happen. But a Batwoman fan can hope right. Let me know down in the comments below what you guys think.


End file.
